BYM FAQ
This is not created by me but a loose collection of questions and answers. I found them on the forums. About the game ;Wondering, if you there will be added more then 1100 free shiny? :There are free offers and of course you can pay for it. remember, developers are humans, who need cash to live! Read what David Scott says: http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/2-Thinking-of-asking-for-free-daily-shiny ;Stuck? not enough bank capacity to upgrade town hall? :Build a second silo and upgrade your silos! ;My base gets destroyed every day, what can I do? :Upgrade your defence! redesign your base! You can also buy protection for shiny. Bank ;Can you collect quest rewards when your bank is full? :Yes, you can. ;Will you receive resources if you recycle buildings, when your bank is full? :No, you can't. Buildings ;How can I move buildings? :While in Yard View Click on it and click on move button next to building :While in Yard Planner, click on it and wait until the building interlocks : ;Can I rotate buildings? :No, you can't. Category:Movement Gifts ;Why can't I send gifts to anyone? :You can only send gifts to someone, if he didn't receive a gift from someone else already. Monsters ;Can monsters defend my base? :Yes, the monster bunker is here. Using putty you can now store monsters in your bunkers to protect your base. ;How can I destroy my own monsters? :Build a monster juice loosener then click on any monster housing then click on the monsters you want to recycle then click the button at the bottom of the monster housing popup. Mushrooms ;Will we be able to move them soon? :Probably yes, but it might cost shiny. ;Can they block attacking monsters? :Yes. ;Do they give shiny? :Sometimes ;Do they grow back? :Yes ;Can you upgrade them? :No, Critters and Accipter copywrighted them. Protection ;When does someone get damage protection? :If someones base is 30-60% destroyed, he gets 12 hours protection, >60% he gets 24 hours protection. If someone gets attacked 4 times within 1 hour, he gets 1 hour protection, and if someone is attacked 10 times in 24 hours, he receives 48 hours of protection. ;How long is Starter protection? :6 days. ;Can you get attacked while playing ? :No, but soon it will be possible. Wild monsters do only attack you while you are online. ;How does protection work? :While you are under protection, you can not get attacked by any player. Wild monsters still can attack you. As soon as you attack any other player, you will lose any protection. Reset ;Can someone reset my base? is there a reset button? :No, it is not possible. ;Will the game reset, when its out of beta? :No, the developers are not "planing to do so". ;Can someone reset my quests? :If the quests had a bug, try reloading the page. If it does not help, send David a message about it. Shiny ;Why didn't I receive shiny after I completed an offer? :Either you didn't complete the offer successfully or it's a bug which should be reported. Go to the "get more shiny" page and click "missing shiny" to do so. ;Are the offers safe? :Downloads may contain viruses. ;I didn't get any shiny for the quests, what can I do? :Make sure you collected the quest rewards and try reloading the game. If that does not help, try to contact David Scott. Towers ;Do towers defend while being upgraded? :No. ;Will there be more towers soon? :Probably yes. ;Why is there no range displayed for the towers? :Will be added in future. Untill then build a yard planner and click the show tower ranges button. Walls Can monsters go through small gaps or diagonal walls? :Yes, they can slip through the smallest gaps, as well as diagonal walls. ;Do monsters destroy walls? :Yes, the wall is too long or too weak, the monsters attack the wall. Eye-ra always attacks walls, unless there is no wall in range. ;Is there a way to build or move multiple blocks at the same time? :Might be added in future.lalala. Game guide / hints Quests Start the game by doing the quests (except "monsters" quests). It will give you resources, you will need during the start. The Shiny Use your shiny for workers! Anything else you will regret. As soon as you have 3 workers, either save for a 4th worker, upgrade your yard size, or do whatever you wish to do with them. Production At start, try to produce around 50% twigs, 40% pebbles, 10% putty. Goo is for monsters only. At a later state of the game, you will find out, what you need. It depends on your playing style. Starter protection I advise you, to use your starter protection. Start building defense few days before it ends. If you attack other players, it means the end of any protection. How to attack You need a monster locker to research monsters, a hatchery to produce them, a monster housing to store them, a map room to find enemy bases and a flinger to fling monsters into battle. #If you have an army to attack with, view the map and find a target. #Then, click on the "+" to select the number of monsters, you want to fling in. now find a place away form buildings, where the circle is white and click, to fling your monsters in. Only do this if you are ready to lose your starter protection! Destruction Your base cannot be completely destroyed, you can always repair it. Traps have to be rebuilt. You will only lose resources and monsters in the housing. Defending and attacking tips Defending *Do not defend hatcherys, or buildings which are not important! It depends on you, which buildings you want to defend. *Fully upgrade your towers, a level 5 tower is way stronger then a level 4. *Defend resource producers, silos and town hall, or maybe even only goo producers, silos and town hall. Defend your towers as well, because if you lose them, your base is lost. *Do not make a huge one-layer wall around your base. Make some mazes, force monsters to run into traps. a simple wall is destroyed within few seconds! *At least 2 towers should be shooting a target at the same time. but imagine 7 or 8 towers shooting at the same time. Attacking For beginners *Use cheap monsters, they are almost as good as the expensive ones. *First of all, view some bases you can attack, and choose the one with the weakest defence (unless you want to get revenge on a special player). *Then find a nice place to attack, depending on the reason of your attack. To simply get loot, go for his resource producers and town hall and silos. For goo, get his goo producers first, then town hall + silos. To get revenge or harm a player, you should go for his upgrading buildings, monster housings and silos. *First attack is to destroy the enemy's traps, by sending a lot of bolts, octo-oozes or pokeys. You will also be able to estimate the towers levels, by seeing the damage they do. *Second attack is to destroy as many towers as possible, with octo-ooze. If you have a lot of goo, you can use ichies as well. *As soon as the towers in range of the buildings you want to attack are knocked down, send in bolts (or if you are not going after resources: pokeys, or even finks) For intermediates *Keep in mind what the monsters are best for: **Pokeys work well as cannon fodders **Octo-oozes, Ichis, and Crabatrons absorb tower damage well **Bolts and Brains Quickly take resurces without doing too much damage **Finks, Fangs, and Project X's attack well **Eye-ras blow straight into walls **Banditos and D.A.V.E.'s are midrange *More abundant monsters tend to be good to defeat snipes, use higher health monsters to get splashes *If you see monsters seemingly being randomly killed in an area, that's a booby trap. Booby traps need a bit of space to be placed. For pros (proman123456789's suggestions) *I send a lot of ichies to get down all towers, trying to be attacked by as few towers as possible. *As soon as all Towers are destroyed, I push the target into 1 hour damage protection, so i can start producing finks. There is a higher risk of that player coming back, but no risk of anyone else to steal the "base". *Now I use alot finks to get down all other buildings... first small waves in case of traps, then big waves, from different directions. Flyingmouse's suggestions *If attacking sniper and tesla towers, I suggest Ichis. For laser and cannon towers, Crabatrons work better, if you have the time. Project X's are best used at the rear of an attack. I don't suggest octo-oozes for tower attacking because of their poor attack power. *Bolts and octo-oozes are good for trap clearing, the bolt for it's fast speed and low cost and the octo-ooze for it's ability to survive more than one trap. *Brains are good for raiding, but not for devastation. Pokies, finks, banditos, Project X's and D.A.V.E.s (if you have the time and resources for the last two) work better towards that end. *1 hour protection is your friend if used correctly. It gives time for higher-cost monsters. Category:FQA